Star Wars: Mandalorian Civil War
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: Mandalore is in the middle of civil war between the New Mandalorians and Mandalore's Soul; both seek control for different reasons. Now Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are sent to protect Duchess Satine: leader of the New Mandalorians. While members of Mandalore's soul seek out the previous Mandalore: Jango Fett. Whoever wins this war will change Mandalore's future completely.


**Chapter 1: Mandalorian Crisis**

War: a dangerous, traumatic, and horrifying thing. Through it, lives are destroyed, while worlds, along with civilizations are left in ruins. The cause of many wars is for a better future, though others battle for power. To the Mandalorians race, all of this was just a way of life with one conflict being replaced by another; or at least that's how the old Mandalorians live. The new Mandalorians, led by Duchess Satine of House Kryze, sought out an end to their people's never-ending cycle of violence by giving up its warrior culture for a more peaceful way of living.

Unfortunately, many Mandalorians saw Satine's new order to be an act of betrayal towards the Mandalorian name. This led to the start of a civil war between the New Mandalorians, and the members of Mandalore's Soul.

 **This is where our story begins…**

"Capital Base, this is Commander Ohfar, enemy reinforcements have arrived. We're holding them off as best we can, but there's just too many."

Inside the huge base that was called Capital Base, a group of New Mandalorians stood by the massive holoprojector, as a holographic version of Commander Ohfar reported to his superiors.

"Hold the enemy off as long as you can Commander," ordered General Almec. "Reinforcements will be there within the hour.'

'I don't…zzzz…we can wait….zzzz….that long," remarked Ohfar. "The enemy's pushing really hard. Plus our scanners indicate that they're bringing in…zzzz…zzzz."

The transmission immediately went dead, leaving the officers feeling the all too familiar feelings of sorrow and regret, knowing that more lives had been lost.

Among these officers was a young female human around the age of nineteen years old; she had short blond hair, wore a reddish brown cloak with a light brown, hoodless cloak over it, and a gray belt over her waste. Of all the people in the room, she was the most hurt by the loss of so many lives. To her this wasn't right. The New Mandalorians were supposed to end the constant fighting of the people, not continue it. But unfortunately not everyone agreed with this new way, and had refused to negotiate peacefully. So of course the New Mandalorians had to take up arms and fight for a peaceful future.

"Duchess Satine," Almec said, snapping the young leader out of her train of thought.

"Yes Almec?" she responded.

Almec: "I was just asking what we were going to about the Mandalore's Soul. They've most likely taken out our Northern outpost, securing the Northern sector of the planet.'

'They now have control of over half the entire planet," Zizec, (Satine's older brother), included.

Satine: "What about the other planets in the sector? What control do we have over them?"

Almec: "Phindar, and its native species have given us their complete support, along with Kalevala, but Mandalore's Soul controls Krownest, and our moon of Concordia. Concord Dawn is under the complete control of the House Rau, which at the moment remains undecided as to which side will serve Mandalore best.'

'Then perhaps we may be able to gain further ground, and allies through more peaceful ways," said Satine, breathing a sigh of relief while doing so.

Armatan: "However, Duchess, getting House Rau's support won't be easy, or quick to achieve. In the time it will most likely take, Mandalore's Soul will probably have already found a way to get into Capital Base and eliminate you. Creating a severe blow to the New Mandalorians, and our dreams for a peaceful Mandalore.'

'Commander Armatan's right," agreed Davu. "You are in grave danger Duchess, and we can't afford to lose you. We need to increase your security."

Satine: "But how? The Mandalorian Protectors are off leading the fight against those who support the violence. And after just losing the Northern sector of the planet, we are now stretched too thin to the point where we can't afford to spare anymore troops."

Davu: "Actually Duchess, I was thinking of something different.'

'What exactly are you proposing Commander?" Asked Almec, who, like everyone else in the room, seemed puzzled.

Davu: "I've been thinking that if Mandalore is to truly turn away from its old ways, than we must begin to accept former enemies as friends. Enemies such as the Jedi, and the Republic."

The entire room was left silent, and its occupants speechless. The Mandalorians had been enemies of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic for thousands of years. Though the New Mandalorians had let go of this grudge upon its foundation, the Senate still saw Mandalorians as vile, untrusting warriors. The idea that the Senate would actually approve of their protectors assisting Republic them was a complete joke.

Yet Davu was seriously recommending such an alliance.

Zizac was the first to respond, "Are you crazy! There's no way that the Republic will ever agree to help us."

Davu: "First off: we don't need the Republic's support to gain the assistance of the Jedi. True the Jedi serve the senate, but that has not stopped them from helping those who ask for help in the past. Secondly: the Jedi don't carry grudges. Thirdly: we are trying to end Mandalore's violent ways, and create a society of peace; which is something that the Jedi strive to achieve. Giving these into consideration, I doubt that the Jedi will refuse to assist us. Especially if we just ask them to send, let's say two Jedi to protect the Duchess till we can end this war. That way we don't have to risk overstretching our forces, and after the war is over, we will have established the bases for opening up to the galaxy as a peaceful world by gaining the Jedi's support."

This of course completely changed everyone's minds, as they all saw the logic in Davu's argument; plus they were all well aware of how they were desperately in need of reinforcements.

Satine: "Very well Commander Davu. We shall contact the Jedi Council immediately."

* * *

 **Coruscant-** **Jedi Temple**

The Jedi High Council: the wise and mighty leaders of the Jedi Order; comprised of twelve of the order's greatest Jedi Masters who'd demonstrated their wisdom and experience many times over. Among their duties as Council members were to monitor over and supervise the members of their order, and to send them off on assignments across the galaxy to ensure that peace and stability were maintained.

At the moment the Council was replaying a holographic recording requesting help from across the galaxy, to two members of its order.

Almec: "Mandalore' Soul has seized more territory, and have increased their numbers by recruiting fellow Mandalorian mercenaries into their ranks while ours continue to shrink. With over half of Mandalore under their control, we fear they may most likely be planning an attack on our capital, with the Duchess being their prime target."

Davu: "Duchess Satine symbolizes what use New Mandalorians stand for. If we lose her, than our unending cycle of chaos may never end."

Armatan: "You are our only hope for keeping the Duchess safe. Please, help us Master Jedi? You're quite possibly our only hope.'

'This deeply surprises me Masters," said Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to the members of the Council after the recording ended.

"As it did us all Master Qui-Gon," Master Sifo Dyas replied back. "Nevertheless, we agree that this is a request we must accept.'

"WHAT!" Obi-Wan Kenobi, (Qui-Gon's nineteen year old Padawan), bursted out. To him the Mandalorians were nothing but a bunch of barbaric, untrusting murderers. For thousands of years they'd inflicted countless wars across the galaxy. They were pretty much like the Sith, except they didn't use the force. The fact that they were asking for the Jedi's help was ridicules, and even worse, the Council was actually doing so. It just disgusted the young Jedi.

Though upon seeing the shocked faces of the Masters surrounding him, (and the disappointed look on his Master's face), the young Padawan quickly realized his outburst was completely uncalled for, and immediately regained his composure.

Obi-Wan: "My apologies Masters."

With the apology been said, the Jedi Masters returned to their conversation.

Yoda: "Contacted the New Mandalorians we have."

Plo Koon: "We've arranged for a C-ROC Gozanti-class cruiser to pick you up at the Temple around midnight."

Yoda: "Dropped off on the third moon of Kalevala, the two of you will be."

Mace Windu: "There, you will randevú with a young aide to the Deputy Minister of Kalevala, named Jerec Wren, who will escort you to the New Mandalorian capital, located within the Adenn desert. Your assignment upon arriving there will be to protect Duchess Satine until this war can be ended.'

'Understood Masters," Qui-Gon replied as he bowed farewell, with Obi-Wan following suit.

Yoda: "May the force be with you."

After getting a good distance from the Council chambers, and away from anyone who might see, or hear them, Qui-Gon took the opportunity to scold his apprentice, "that was completely uncalled for my young Padawan."

"I'm truly sorry Master," Obi-Wan replied. "I was out of line. I shouldn't have bursted out like that."

Qui-Gon: "No Obi-Wan. This isn't about what you did, this is about why you said it.'

'Master?" Obi-Wan asked in puzzlement.

Qui-Gon: "I know you don't trust the Mandalorian. I know you feel we shouldn't get involved, and help them. Am I mistaken?"

Obi-Wan: "Of course not Master. Honestly, however, after everything the Mandalorians have done, do you think we can really trust them? I mean you fought them on Galidraan…"

Qui-Gon: "Yes. And I regret what happened."

Obi-Wan: "Why? They murdered political activists."

Qui-Gon: "True, but no one, not even those who commit murder, deserve to be massacred. As Jedi, we are sworn to preserve all life, to give beings the opportunity to live among the galaxy peacefully as friends. That is why we won't turn down the New Mandalorians request for help when all they want is to live in peace; as the Jedi Order will never turn down a person in need. If we do, if we only allow feelings of hatred to guide us, than we are no better than those like the Sith.'

'I understand Master," Obi-Wan said in response, (while truly meaning it). "But forgive me if I still don't trust these New Mandalorians."

Qui-Gon: "I know. Trust is not an easy thing to develop sometimes," (clasps his hands his Padawan's shoulders), "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't attempt to do so. What happened on Galidraan should have been handled differently, instead of the near genocide of the Mandalorian Commandoes."

Obi-Wan: "I understand what you're saying Master Qui-Gon. I promise you I'll do my best to protect Duchess Satine, and to see her people as an equal race."

Qui-Gon: "Very good Padawan. Now go to the archives and download a file with every bit of information relating to the Mandalorians that you can find, then pack your things. Like Master Plo said: we leave at midnight."

Obi-Wan: "Yes Master."

Running off towards the temple library, Obi-Wan still couldn't help but think that getting involved in Mandalorians affairs was a bad idea. Though at the same time, however, Obi-Wan also knew that his Master was right about how a Jedi couldn't turn down a call for help. So despite his mistrust, the young Jedi chose to trust his Master, and let the force guide him.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **The following is a Canon story, but with stories from Legends put into the story line.**


End file.
